In an agricultural air seeder, seeds are conveyed by an air stream from a central hopper to a number of seeding elements, carried by a frame, that inject the seed into furrows cut into the ground by ground cutting elements. Air seeders of this type use a plate or a cutting sweep carried at each of the seeding elements by the frame that cuts a furrow in the ground into which the seeds are deposited. The depth of seeding is of fundamental importance to seed germination and must be accurately controlled. The seed must be properly placed at a preselected spacing from the soil surface dependent upon soil surface and sub-surface moisture conditions in order to achieve optimum seed germination. During the seeding process, fertilizer banding is customary, which is the concurrent application of a fertilizer adjacent to but spaced from the applied seeds so that once germination has occurred the roots can access the fertilizer. Accordingly, it is common to provide a near the seeding element for conveying fertilizer to a position adjacent to but spaced from the seeds during the seeding process. It is undesirable to place the fertilizer directly with the seeds due to the chemical burning effect which can occur. Although skilled artisans have developed varieties of agricultural air seeders designed to attempt to improve controlled seeding depth and concurrent fertilizer banding, advances in the field of air seeders have not been entirely satisfactory, and have yielded air seeders that are expensive, difficult to construct, difficult to service, and mechanically complex, thereby necessitating continued improvement in the art.